‘HBC 567’ is a product of a controlled breeding program carried out by the inventors in the Yakima Valley of Washington State. ‘HBC 567’ resulted from the cross pollination of ‘HBC 364’ (unpatented Humulus lupulus female plant) and male plant ‘21-10-21’ (unpatented). The cross pollination was made in 2008. The plant was selected and assigned accession number 567 in 2010. At this time, it was asexually reproduced via softwood cuttings in a greenhouse near Toppenish, Wash. Prior to 2014, the original single plant of ‘HBC 567’ was expanded to multiple plants, which were planted in the area of Toppenish, Wash. By 2014, the plants had been observed and evaluated for several years. Throughout several generations of asexual propagation, ‘HBC 567’ has been observed to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type.
‘HBC 567’ is distinguishable from its male parent ‘21-10-21’ with flowers that develop into mature hop cones without producing pollen, while flowers of ‘21-10-21’ produce pollen without developing into mature hop cones.